The 6th Brethren Court
This can also be called the Original Brethren Court or the 6th Brethren Court , The Original Brethren Court or just the Brethren Court.(the guild named after this Court is called the Original Brethren Court) This is both a Guild and a group that helps the 5th Brethern Court to battle "Lord" Leon in the War on Piracy, Pirate Lords( Officers in the guild are Pirate Lords) Captain Jim Logan(Supreme Pirate Lord)(Captain Barbossa)(Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea) Captin John Fatbeart (Keeper of the Code)( Captain Teague and Pirate Lord of Madagascare) Duchess of Anemosis (Elizabeth Swann(turner). ( Pirate Lord of South China Sea) Charles Raidmalley(Captain Gentalman Jocard - Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean) Captain Richard Goldvane. ( Capitaine Chevalle )( Pirate Lord of of the Mediterranean Sea ) Simon Darkbeard(Brother of Duchess) Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean Sir Sisumjaji) Solomon Singedmorrigan(Captain Jack Sparrow) (Pirate Lord of the Carribean Sea) Roger McBellows( Ammand Pirate Lord of Black Sea) Captain Matthew Daggermeance (Eduardo Villanueva - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic Sea) Simon ScurvySliver( Captain Teague Keeper of the Code) was kicked out after finding out he was an EITC Spy Pieces of 8 please put yer desired Piece of 8 down here Pirate Lord/Captain Jim Logan- a Piece of the Cursed Aztec Gold Pirate lord/Captian John Fatbeart - Black Ostrich Hat Captain/Pirate Lord Richard Goldvane - Green Pistol which shoots bullets that can grow Fly-traps and vines. Captain/Pirate Lord Duchess of Anemosis- a locket Flags,Symbols and ships Ships - Single vessels : Pirate Lord/Captain Jim Logan-- The Black Nemises Captain John Fatbeard- The Lightning wolf ( flagship of the Spanish Brethren Court), The Golden Maelstorm one of the French Pirate Navy warships Captain/Pirate Lord Richard Goldvane - The Green Runner. Fleets Richard Goldvane - Delta Runners. - Ten war frigates. More TBA Flag - Of Jim Logan and(for now) The Brethren Court Symbols - TBA Divisions List any others here *The L'asile Pirate Navy Battle Cry :"Then what shall we die for?...You will listen to me. LISTEN! The Brethren will still be looking here, to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No, no they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage in our hearts! Gentlemen...Hoist the colors." List of Major Battles *The First battle(Skirmish) vs the Royal Navy Blockade(win)(Losses, BC, 2 ships, Navy 25 ships) *The Second Battle(Skirmish) vs the EITC Ogre(win) losses BC, None EITC, Ogre) *The Third Battle(Skirmish) vs the Undead crewmen(loss)(Losses BC, 5 ships, Undead, 15 ships) *The First MAJOIR Battle(with Allies) vs the Treasure Fleet( losses BC, 10 ships(mostly allies) TF, All their ships) List of Allies *Paladin *Some former EITC *The 5th Brethren Court *The Spanish Brethren Court(unified) * The Rangers Family *The Assassins Elite *The Z-Warriors *The French Secret Service *El Banditos *The French Armada *France The Vote Pirate King - Captain Jim Logan(adresses himself as Supreme Pirate Lord to hide his Kingship) Pirate Queen - Duchess of Anemosis Keeper of the Code - Captain John Fatbeart Pirate Prince - has yet to be one List of meetings Metting of the Brethren: I call for a meeting on Saturday 8am Pacific Time; Contact me on my talk page if that time its not ok. On behalf of the Brethren i accept Category:Governments Category:The Brethren Courts Category:Guilds